1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a rowboat with a fixed rowing seat (or seats), and an outrigger (or outriggers) which move in relation to it in the longitudinal direction of the boat, with a stretcher or stretchers coupled to move rigidly with it.
2. Description of the Prior art:
Rolling outriggers of the prior art (see V. Nolte, "Rudersport" 26/81, pp. 526-527, and "Rudersport" 30/81, pp. 639-642) are characterized by the fact that they are provided individually for each rowing position. This poses the problem for the oarsmen especially when he is a member of a crew, that it takes rather a long time to become accustomed to the proper sequence of movements and, especially, to the pace of the crew.
On outriggers of the prior art, two rollers are always guided in two rollers tracks extending along the walls of the boat. As a result of irregularities in rowing, particularly with unpracticed oarsmen, these rollers can easily tip in their tracks and are thereby unable to roll. On account of this tendency to tip, rolling outriggers of the prior art are not suitable for use in boats where each oarsman pulls one oar with both hands.
An additional disadvantage of rolling outriggers of the prior art consists in the fact that they must be adjusted to fit oarsmen of different sizes.